Once more with feeling
by Ryuffine
Summary: Série de one shot plutôt introspectifs sur les maudits.
1. Akito : Chute

**Disclaimer :** Fruits Basket appartient à Natsuki Takaya.

**Note :** Dans cette fanfic, Akito parle comme si elle était un homme : j'ai choisi cette narration vu que, dans le manga, elle s'exprime (presque) toujours au masculin ! Donc voilà … enjoy :)

* * *

**CHUTE**

Seul, depuis toujours, et cette folie qui me ronge à l'intérieur. Cette folie qui me pousse à leur faire mal, je ne sais même pas si je les hais ou si je les aime…

JE LES HAIS !

Ils vivent, eux ! Moi, chétif et maladif, je suis quoi ? un dieu ? un fou oui, un fou qui les détruira tous. Je les détiens par la peur. Ils vivent, eux ! Moi je meurs, je m'éteins, flamme qui n'a jamais vraiment brûlé…

J'imagine le soulagement dans leur cœur, quand on leur annoncera ma mort ! Heureux, ils seront heureux… libres, libérés de moi et de ma misère !

On ne m'a jamais appris à vivre, ma vie a toujours été morbide, moi élevé avec ma mort lovée comme un serpent maléfique autour de mon berceau, avec la mort pour berceuse et comme seul avenir.

Je hais cette vie, je hais la vie, mais je ne veux pas mourir... JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !  
Mais j'ai l'impression d'être né mort… Malgré ce chien qui me redonne vie parfois…

On toque. Rin… oui, je l'ai fait demander. Mes mains se crispent. Cette traînée…

Elle entre, pâle et digne, je sens sa peur pénétrer mon cœur comme un poison délicieux.

Nonchalamment, ma voix douce s'élève dans le silence épais et froid comme une douleur stagnante.

Elle me dit que c'est elle, qu'elle l'a séduit. Elle ment peut-être, mais je m'en moque.

La colère monte en moi. De quel droit ! De quel droit est-t-elle heureuse ainsi, de quel droit aime-t-elle et est-elle aimée en retour, de quel droit se berce-t-elle d'une douce extase amoureuse ?

J'ai tort je sais. Mais la rage, la rage est puissante.

Calme, je m'avance vers elle. Son cœur bat fort, mais elle me dévisage, effrontée.

La crainte… elle me craint, et j'aime ça.

Ses yeux sombres me fixent, agrandis par la peur, mon ombre qui s'avance sur elle semble la rendre plus petite, plus fragile. Bien…

Ma main touche sa joue, comme une caresse. Elle blêmit, elle déjà si pâle. Mes ongles sortent. Un peu de sang coule, je la gifle, elle crie, je la roue de coup, cette douleur qui monte en moi, ses hurlement, ma colère, je la hais, je les hais tous, je saisis ses cheveux longs et noirs - je déteste ses cheveux, les mêmes que ceux de cette femme, je déteste ses cheveux, les mêmes que ceux de ma maudite _mère_ - son visage se cogne au mur froid, larmes et sang se mêlent sur son visage meurtri, et cette colère, cette colère qui monte en moi, qui me monte jusqu'au yeux et qui dévore mes entrailles et brûle mon âme, mes mains puissantes et frêle s'agitent, je la tabasse si fort, mais mes coups ne sont jamais à la hauteur de ma HAINE !

Excédé, je saisis ses cheveux et la précipite par la fenêtre. Je n'ai plus du sang dans les veines, mais du métal en fusion, de la haine pure, je ne vois que la mort, la destruction, la haine, _la destruction_ !

Elle vole, elle se brise… Eclats de verre, éclats de mes rêves d'enfants, de mon enfance avortée, des éclats de moi… ma personne atrophiée, étiolée… des éclats de sanglots…

Elle chute, et j'entends le bruit douloureux de son corps qui atterrit.

Car elle, elle finit par trouver un fond, un sol, du solide quelque part dans les ténèbres glauques.

Moi je chute à jamais.

* * *

Et voilàà ! Les sentiments de cette _angélique_ Akito…  
Petite précision inutile : j'adore les deux personnages qui se trouvent dans cette fic ! Dans Fruits Basket, ce sont mes deux personnages préférés niveau féminin.

… Bon, j'avoue qu'une petite (ou grande, d'ailleurs !) review ne serait pas de refus… :)


	2. Kyo : Pluie

**Note : **A présent, c'est notre neko préféré qui a la parole, le temps d'un OS très court et plutôt triste...**  
**Enjoy :)

* * *

**  
PLUIE**

Il pleut.

Il pleut et il y a des choses que je ne comprendrai jamais.

Je suis le chat. Maudit parmi les maudits, on me crache dessus, on me rejette, on attend sans rien dire que l'heure vienne de m'enfermer dans ce cachot, tombeau de mes cauchemars, linceul de mes espoirs, là où ma vie se doit de s'achever, dans le secret et la honte.

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi cette malédiction ?

Tant de questions sans réponse… Et ce rat qui me nargue, qui vit, qui _est plus fort que moi_. Je veux vaincre JE VEUX VAINCRE ! Mais je suis si faible, au fond, et ma violence cache mal mes faiblesses… Et le rat _sait_. Et Tohru _sait_. J'ai l'impression que mes faiblesses transpirent de mes actes, de mon être tout entier. L'impression que tous savent… Je me sens si abattu, giflé par cette pluie… si froide ! si froide…

_« Tu as tué ta mère ! Comment peux-tu espérer le bonheur ? Monstre ! »_

La ferme ! Assez ! Ces mots sont une pluie d'acide qui me brûle le cœur ! Pourquoi vivre, si c'est sans espoir ? Rongé par la culpabilité, dévoré de désir pour _elle_, je sais bien que ma vie n'a pas de sens !

Il pleut, je pleure.

Et que je déteste mes larmes ! Autant que cette pluie sale qui tombe de ce ciel gris…

Autant que moi-même, mon être lâche, monstrueux !

Que pense ma famille ? Suis-je le ramassis d'horreur de la famille ?

N'y aurait-il qu'_elle_… son regard tendu vers moi semble être une corde d'amour, pour accéder à des cieux plus beaux… auxquels jamais je ne pourrai accéder.

Et puis… son regard se détourne du mien, et… il pleut.


	3. Shigure : Celle que j'aime

**Note : **Cet OS est cette fois-ci sur Shigure ; j'ai centré le texte sur l'amour étrange, à la fois inconditionnel et malsain, qu'il éprouve pour Akito. J'avoue être totalement fan de leur relation délicieusement tordue, en fait ! ...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CELLE QUE J'AIME**

La jalousie. L'amour. La haine.

Sentiments qui se mêlent dans mon cœur…

J'aime une femme. J'aime une femme seule, oh si seule… si belle sous mes regards, si fragile, si rageuse… Orageuse...

Je suis cruel avec elle mais c'est que j'ai tellement besoin qu'elle ait _besoin de moi_ ! Je préfère lui faire du mal plutôt que ne rien lui faire du tout. J'ai tant besoin d'avoir ce pouvoir sur elle… Tant besoin de tenir son cœur au creux de ma main.

Quand parfois… quand parfois je la touche, quand je sens un frisson courir sur sa peau trop pâle, et que je regarde au fond de ses yeux que la douleur de vivre rend presque doux parfois, je sens monter en moi le désir de couvrir son corps avec le mien, et de l'emmener loin, loin, loin… loin de sa misère, loin de sa solitude, loin de ses chagrins trop lourds pour elle.

_Et je sais si bien qu'au fond, elle m'aime…_

Oh ! à ces derniers mots, l'on croirait presque que mon amour est doux. Mais j'ai si souvent envie de lui faire mal. D'être froid, dur, cassant, cynique avec celle que j'aime. Oh oui, moi qui suis si manipulateur, si… _si cruel_… Alors, même si la blesser revient à _me_ blesser, je la blesse quand même. Oui, je la blesse. Elle qui me trahit.

Elle qui supplie, qui supplie de ne pas être abandonnée. Elle qui l'a supplié, lui, le premier libéré, lui qui sert dans ses bras son corps si frêle les nuits où elle a trop froid. Elle qui veut me posséder et qui me cherche sans cesser de me fuir.

Elle que je veux posséder et que je cherche sans cesser de faire souffrir.

C'est qu'elle a toujours si froid, la femme que j'aime… Que cet autre homme réchauffe son cœur et visite sa chair m'est insupportable.

Alors, tant pis si la haine se mêle à l'amour. Tant pis si l'obsession et la jalousie viennent empoisonner mon cœur et poisser mes sentiments. Tant pis si l'on en meurt ! parce que…

… _Je sais bien que tu m'aimes._

... Parce que, finalement, je sais bien que je t'appartiens, et que tu es à moi, et que tu ne l'aimes pas. Je sais bien que je ne détournerai jamais mes regards de toi, et que même s'ils sont froids… mon cœur palpitera.

Mon cœur, oui mon cœur, mon cœur que tu dévores. Les dents de ta cruauté sont acérées ! Tu me manges, et je ne peux endiguer cette invasion – tu n'étais même pas née que tu me dévorais déjà le cœur, savourant la chaleur du sang qui coule, acide et vif, de mes plaies d'amour, t'insinuant dans mon esprit, ton image envahissant tout mon être, bénissant mes rêves de ta bien-aimée présence !

Hatori me demande parfois comment je fais à m'endormir le soir, sachant toutes les vilénies dont je me suis rendu coupable, toutes les personnes pures que j'ai trompées, tous les sentiments dont je me suis joué. C'est pourtant si simple ! Si je peux m'endormir la nuit, malgré ma conscience qui parfois me taraude, malgré la douleur qui m'abîme l'âme, malgré les errances de mon existence, malgré la malédiction pesant sur mes épaules, malgré le vide de mes bras amoureux, c'est que…

… Je sais bien que tu m'aimes.


End file.
